narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Guren
Where did all the information about her techniques come from? --ShounenSuki 22:34, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Would a better name for crystal prison be "Crystal Release, Giant Crstal Darts"? "Crystal prison" doesn't really go with the anime, and it didn't look like Goren was trying to imprison Kabuto...--NejiByakugan360 22:42, 19 December 2008 (UTC)NejiByakugan360 Dear, Kesshou no Kakurou wasn't used in Shippuuden 89 but in Shippuuden 87, in the preview. The technique in 89 is listed as Crystal Release: Snowflake Shuriken. --Shinsaku 22:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Hehe, i know, I am the one that sort of came up with the name snowflake shuriken and put it on narutopedia...thanks alot though--NejiByakugan360 22:48, 19 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Do you at least agree with the name i figured out? I'm not sure if it is too good...--NejiByakugan360 22:50, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Woops, I made a mistake X'D You meant the technique she used with the falling crystal thingies. I didn't get that. I'm fine with Giant Crystal Darts, though. --Shinsaku 22:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) So can we change it?--NejiByakugan360 22:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Ofcourse :'D --Shinsaku 23:10, 19 December 2008 (UTC) I'm sorta new at this stuff, so could you change it? Thanks!--NejiByakugan360 23:17, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Techniques We currently have no information about her techniques: it is mostly just guessing. That's why there are so many 'it might be's' and so on in the articles about her techniques. It are all theories, but since we may indicate we are getting information about the topics soon, the pages where created at forehand. (And sorry if you don't understand me 'cuz my English sucks). --User:Shinsaku 22:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :What about that Crystal Release? Is that speculation as well? --ShounenSuki 22:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Crystal Release Crystal Release is not entirely speculation: we saw a preview of the upcoming arc in Shippuuden 87, and there Goren used a technique called Shouton: Kesshou no Kakurou (Crystal Release, Prison of Crystals or something like that). Now it was my theory Shouton could be a mix of Doton and Raiton, so I put that on the article - as a theory.--Shinsaku 22:46, 19 December 2008 (UTC) well, i definitely know it has to deal with earth style chakra, but im not so sure about lightning. At first, I thought it cud be earth and ice, only ice is a mixture of water and wind. But since crystal release seems pretty rare and extrodinary, maybe this might be a jutsu where it involves more than two chakra natures together. --AMTNinja 18:49, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Name So... what's her name? Goren or Guren? Does anyone have the kanji/kana of her name? --ShounenSuki 18:17, 22 December 2008 (UTC) well, in the episode they spelled her name as Guren, but Goren is correct to. it all depends on how u prfer! its just like "shippuden" and "shippuuden" --AMTNinja 18:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't work that way. "Shippuden" is simply "shippūden" without the macron. The macron denotes a lengthened vowel, which is written out completely in "shipuuden". This is why "shippuuden" and "shippuden" are the same. :This doesn't work for "Goren" and "Guren" as the vowels are completely different. --ShounenSuki 18:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) u completely miss the point.... im saying its all on how u prefer it, considering goren and guren are both the same. :No, you're missing my point. Goren and Guren are not the same. --ShounenSuki 18:29, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Japanese doesn't work like that. The character for "gu" is not the same as the one fo "go". If you still don't get it, listen closely to the way Kabuto pronounces her name; he clearly says goo-rehn, not gore-ehn. LapisScarab 01:03, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Well lets see how this breaks down. First note, fansubs are bad decider's on how to spell things, that being said I believe dattebayo uses "Guren", afact, I have absolutely no clue where "Goren" came from, her name is clearly pronounced as "Guren". Is there even a word in japanese with the romaji "Goren"? I have no clue if there is, however, I do know for a fact that the word exists in Japanese (Gurren Lagann). So, for now I'm moving the page to "Guren", because no-one has given a citation to Goren. "Guren" has been used by one group, it matches the pronunciation of the name, and it actually exists as a word in japanese. However, until we get some sort of actual kanji or the like, we might want to leave "crimson" out of the article. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 22, 2008 @ 18:42 (UTC) ---- yeah, in all the episodes ive cheked they havent once used goren, and yeah, guren sounds eexactly as its pronounced and has a literal meaning. --AMTNinja 18:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :This can be easily solved once and for all. She has already appeared in an episode, right? All we need to do is check that episode's end credits. --ShounenSuki 18:53, 22 December 2008 (UTC) u do that... then maybe we can settle this --AMTNinja 18:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Do you happen to know where I can find a decent quality episode on-line? --ShounenSuki 18:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) theres actually quite a few! dont use youtube thats for sure! try dignaruto.com or tailedfox.com! those are two that i know that have or had great quality, check those out! --AMTNinja 18:58, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you ATMNinja. Guren's name is... . Her seiyū is , by the way. --ShounenSuki 19:44, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Dear people, the reason why I thought her name was Goren was because they spelled it like that on Wikipedia.. probably a Wikipedia typo though.--Shinsaku 20:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, trivia note? I get "Crimson Lotus Flower" from the dictionary for (紅蓮, グレン). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 22, 2008 @ 20:49 (UTC) If they put Goren, why change it... Even if Guren means something... Images ok, I just added new images to Guren and Snowflake Shuriken! I can't seem to find crystal prison, but if anyone else has that pic, ten please feel free to put it on ther! --AMTNinja 19:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) It is in Episode 87. --Shinsaku 19:46, 22 December 2008 (UTC) i know wat episode its in, i just cant find a pic of it --AMTNinja 19:48, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I guess I'll bring up an image then.--Shinsaku 20:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Filler? A not-logged in user has made quite an unusual edit to this article, changing Hunt for the Three Tails Arc in Hunt for the Three Tails Filler Arc. I changed it back since I don't think it is necessary to mention the arc is filler in articles like this. This information can probably be merged in the text itself, not in the titles. What do you think about this? Shinsaku 17:50, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Info from TV Tokyo Here's the translation of her article on http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/chara.html Endowed with beauty, power, and cruelty, she's a female leader of Orochimaru's subordinates. Infatuated with Orochimaru's strength, she's devotedly loyal to him. Three years ago, she made a name for herself by being a candidate vessel for Orochimaru, but because his symptoms suddenly worsened, she couldn't make it to the selection grounds in time. Something she still regrets. She was made the prison guard of a remote hideout, but now she has been personally chosen by Orochimaru for a mission. Incidentally, she and Kabuto have a terrible relationship. She uses the rare technique, allowing her to turn anything into crystal. With this, she trifles with Kakashi and co. --ShounenSuki 19:42, 27 December 2008 (UTC)